


A Light in the Dark

by kpopbeast614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Satan - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopbeast614/pseuds/kpopbeast614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan is the son of God, Sehun is the son of Satan. They both possess powers that no human could ever wrap their head around. When an amateur human sets up to summon the devil, Satan sends his son - his proudest possession (no pun intended) and most brutal soldier to appear to said amateur, and play with him a little. Demon's are amazing tricksters, con artists and liars; Sehun knew he would enjoy himself.</p>
<p>God, knowing the torture such a demon could put a human through, sent his son to stop and surprise the demon. When Luhan arrived, expecting the worst and prepared to smite and send the demon back to hell, he hesitated. There was something about him. Angels are known to smite first, ask questions later; but he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on asianfanfics.

He had spent a long time on google, researching the topic at hand. He’d been through as many articles as he could find, scouring every part of the web for information; he’d even dipped into the deep web, but didn’t dig too deep because, well we all know what’s on the deep web. Dangerous things that could end in torture and a painful death; but I mean, what he’s doing right now could be the very start of the same thing, but nobody believes it’s actually true and only those stupid enough will actually try. So after gathering all the research he thought he’d need, he got to work. He made a checklist and ticked things off as he gathered them; when he finally arrived home, he got started. He cleared out the room and first set up a large mirror against the wall, cleaning it off to make a good impression and then drew a salt circle around it, big enough for him to stand in. You must be wondering what he’s doing by now, right?

 

Well, if you’re really that interested, our friend here heard of some kind of demon granting wishes to humans, basically an evil genie you could say. He’d heard stories of a crossroad demon that would come, and while that did seem easier, here he didn’t have to leave the comfort of his own home and didn’t have to worry about finding things like a rabbit’s foot- where in the world would he find one of those? But also, a crossroad demon? Does that sound believable? Not likely, but neither does summoning a demon in your own home.

 

He knew that there were certain types of demons that did certain things but he didn’t want any old demon, he wanted to meet Satan himself. Really smart for a first timer who’s got all his information from google and never thought to consult a demonologist or anything. Regardless, he set up the black candles around the salt and lit them, watching them flicker in silence and shivered. He looked into the mirror and felt fear and nervousness bubbling in his chest but he shook it off and took a breath. He’d read it before. Be polite and respect the demon and you will be safe. Stay inside the salt circle, and he won’t be able to get in. Everything will be fine. He nodded and smiled a bit as he tried to convince himself. He knelt down on the floor and drew the required symbols on the floor to assist with the summoning. He sat back on the floor and sighed, looking around the room and took a break just to gather himself before he went through with the final bit of his task. 

 

Demons were tricksters, they were cunning- he knew. But he was smart, he could definitely outwit one, they wouldn’t trick him. He read that demons first showed as the most terrifying creature the summoner could imagine, as a test to see if the human would stay calm and firm throughout. Although he was prepared for the worst, he had a feeling he would want to run for his life, but doing that could put him in even more danger. And why would he want to run when his every desire could be fulfilled? He wanted to ask about the future, what he should do to make sure he was the most successful in the world. He may have skipped over a few things, as he didn’t know he needed to offer the demon something in return for getting his wish. He figured if he was respectful, he would get what he wanted. He’s playing with fire already, and he didn’t even know it. 

 

Eventually, he got up and closed the doors in the room, checking his watch for the time. “3:31am,” he mumbled to himself as he pulled out the summoning prayer from his pocket and unfolded it, looking it over and took a breath. “Okay, two minutes for this to work perfectly,” he nodded and ran his tongue over his lips to wet them, before finally speaking in a strong voice. 

 

“Lord Satan, by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain by thy help, O Mighty Satan, the one True God who livest and reignest forever and ever. I entreat thee to inspire yourself to manifest in the mirror before me, that you shall give me the true and faithful answer, so that I may accomplish my desired end. This I respectfully and humbly ask in Your Name, may you deem me worthy, Lord Satan.”   
Once he finished, he stopped and looked up, directly into the mirror in utter silence as the clock ticked to signify the minute changed. 3:32; one more minute he had to wait. So he did, noticing the candle lights flickering just barely.

 

ALITD

 

In the fiery pits of Hell, Satan was lounging in his throne, his black eyes trained on the floating screen; he was watching the trouble his demons were stirring up with a gleeful smirk on his face as they did exactly as they were ordered. No killing people yet, these people hadn’t done anything to deserve death. Well- not like he cared about that. He was feeling generous today. Something caught his attention, he looked away from the screen which disappeared with a single thought, to a black flame burning next to him. “It’s been a few days since I got one of these myself,” he smirked and looked into it, to see the boy looking into a mirror and chuckled deeply. “Oh my, maybe Sehun will get to have some more fun before he takes over,” he decided and summoned his son to him.

 

Once Sehun arrived, Satan stood up from the throne, his eight foot tall height towering over most, but his son was a mere few inches shorter. He was proud by it- more fear. “My son, I have been summoned by what seems to be a newbie. But because I’m feeling generous, I will send you in my place. He will learn today, do not go straight for the boss,” he shook his head and scoffed. “It’s like a baby trying to control it’s master- I feel disrespected.You will go show him what happens when those humans pull stunts like this. Maybe he’ll remember it for next time, if he survives through you, that is,” there was a smirk in his voice as he spoke, making eye contact with his son before turning his back and disappeared, leaving Sehun alone. 

 

Sehun was excited- his father had never given up a human who summoned him before. He would make his father proud, he was the heir to the throne and it would do him well. He checked the time, then smirked. “3:33. I hope you’re ready, human.” He reached out to grab the black flame, and disappeared to the mirror of the boy’s home.

 

ALITD

 

The man standing in the salt circle continued to stare intently into the mirror, eyes widening when he felt a cold chill in the room, the candle lights breezing side to side before going still. He flicked his eyes away from the reflection of the flames and looked in front of himself, almost stumbling back when he saw the figure in the mirror, smiling cockily at him. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” he breathed out, his eyes wide when he saw that it actually worked.

 

Sehun made a face and fixed the human with a glare. “Jesus Christ,” he began, folding his hands behind his back. “Will be no good for you here, Kim Jongdae,” he spoke the man’s name with a coy smirk, seeing the surprise on the man’s face. 

 

“How did you-” Jongdae began, before the demon could cut him off. “How did I know your name? Easy, I’m the son of Satan. I have the power to know many things.” Sehun paused, black eyes glancing behind Jongdae and narrowed. “Why is there another human in here? You must know the danger of that.” he said firmly, and Jongdae jerked his head away from the mirror to look behind him, then a confused expression took on his face as he looked back to the mirror. “But there’s no-” his eyes widened, and felt himself pale when he saw that the man in the mirror was no longer there. 

 

“You know, when you make contact with a demon, you’re never supposed to take your eyes off the mirror. Once you do, it allows us to come out and have some fun,” a voice spoke from behind him, Sehun smiling widely at Jongdae and crossed his arms over his chest and proceeded to lean back against the wall. Jongdae stayed inside the salt circle, fear beginning to circulate through him but knew he would be safe inside the salt. 

 

“Now,” Sehun said sharply and stood up. “First, you will explain to me why you summoned the ruler of Hell, and not a regular demon, like you should have. You’re clearly an amateur, you don’t go straight to the boss for something so simple. So, I am expecting you have a very, very important request for you to summon my father. And that means that you also know, we require a pretty hefty price for making these deals.” he smirked, raising an eyebrow as he could sense the fear in the other man; he could hear the thoughts running through his mind. “What? You didn’t think we would do something for a puny human like you for free, did you? Tsk, tsk. I’m very disappointed. You should know, my father doesn’t like being disturbed from his day for no good reason. I’ll have some fun with you, where you’re going.” 

 

Jongdae’s eyes were wide with fear and he looked down to make a grab for the bottle of holy water he’d prepared on the floor, to get the demon to back off to give him time to think of how to end this immediately, but before he could, he felt a harsh cold wind, the salt circle blowing away and the black candles going out. Jongdae held the holy water to his face, swallowing hard as he stood in the silent darkness, when a pair of deep red eyes flashed in front of him and grabbed his bicep, a pained scream leaving his mouth from the demon’s grip. This is it. This is how he was going to die.

 

ALITD

 

Luhan was laying on the ground, playing with the little fluffy puppy next to him and grinned widely as the pup bounded into him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around the small animal and cuddled him close, laughing as the puppy tickled his cheeks with his tongue as he kissed his owner. 

 

“Ah, you’re just so cute!” he squealed and let the puppy run off to play with someone else before he stood up, having a weird feeling at the back of his mind when a thought from his father came into his head, ordering him to see him immediately. Knowing the feeling was right, he teleported himself from where he was to his father, standing in front of him with his hands at his sides. “Yes, Father?” he spoke in a soft voice, looking at the heavenly man looking with concern at an orb. 

 

“My son, a human made the mistake of trying to summon the devil. He got himself into the situation.. But nobody should be made to suffer at the hands of him. You must go and send the demon back to hell, my son and heal the human. Warn him to never summon again, or we may not be able to help him next time. This is for you, my son. Make me proud, you know what power you will have in due time.” 

 

Luhan listened silently to his Father and quickly nodded. “Of course, Father. I will make you proud.” All sons wanted their fathers to be proud of them. Luhan left the light and to the house where it was taking place, able to sense the pain the poor human was going through already at the hands of the demon. “Always cleaning up your messes,” he huffed before disappearing into the house.

 

ALITD

 

The humans’ pained screams were music to Sehun’s ears; he let go of the boy’s bicep and swatted the holy water to the floor, slamming his body against a wall with simply his own power. He smirked as he crossed the room, raising his hand as he thought of what to do next, when a painful ringing started going off in his ears and he hunched over, trying to block out the sound. He wasn’t an idiot like the human over there. It was a fucking angel.

 

Luhan walked into the room with ease, his light illuminating it just slightly and he looked at the back of Sehun’s head with a frown. Demons couldn’t harm the angels as badly as angels could harm them. “I’m really getting tired of this,” Luhan said as he took his human form, his voice soft and gentle just like you’d imagine. Luhan stood back and crossed his arms, using his telekinesis to move the demon from the human, poor Jongdae falling to the floor and laid there as he breathed heavily. 

 

He held Sehun in place as he walked around in front of him, kneeling down to look him in the eyes, but when he did, he felt the air around him still, blinking. This.. this felt different than most. Normally, he’d have no problem smiting the demons but there was something about him.

 

Sehun felt it too. Black eyes met big blue eyes and he felt himself melting inside. “What in the fuck?” he thought to himself, breathing deeply as they both stared at each other. 

 

All Luhan would have to do to send him back to hell, would be to touch his head and he would be gone; painfully, and unable to leave hell for a certain number of days. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to harm the demon, although Sehun had had no problem hurting the human, but that didn’t matter. Instead, his fingers wrapped around Sehun’s bicep, just like the demon had done to the human and Sehun’s eyes went wide. This was the easy way- it would send him back to hell, yes, but he could get out whenever. Luhan knew it too, and he was hoping he would find him again. But now- he needed to prove to his father he could do well. But he did want to see him again, for whatever fucked up reason he did. Sehun would go back down pain free. Why would such a beautiful and just creature do such a thing? 

 

As if reading Sehun’s mind, Luhan smiled and tilted his head. “The Lord works in mysterious ways,” was the last thing the demon heard in that sweet voice before he was smited back to Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I haven't read through it yet for any possible mistakes or inconsistencies in the story, so please comment your thoughts and advice! I just wanted to get one chapter up before I want to sleep and will edit it tomorrow, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
